Sonata: La Reina de las Nieves
by Roskat
Summary: Aventura paralela de La Canción del Tiempo, retoma a los personajes de Link y Zelda en unas movidas vacaciones en Kakariko durante el invierno.
1. Chapter 1

Sonata: La Reina de las Nieves.

Capítulo 1. Batalla de bolas.

Hacía frío, dentro y fuera de la biblioteca de Kakariko. La joven bibliotecaria pasó al lado del único ocupante en esos momentos de la fría estancia. Estaba inclinado sobre un grueso libro, tanto que prácticamente tenía la nariz metida en el interior. Sobresalían entre los mechones rubios unas orejas largas y puntiagudas, orejas de hylian. Desde donde estaba, podía ver que era muy delgado, con los hombros estrechos y un cierto aire delicado, que se acentuaba más aún entre aquellas estanterías y libros enormes.

- Con la venia, alteza. – se atrevió a murmurar. El niño levantó la cara del libro. Estaba muy pálido, su piel casi translúcida y fina como una hoja de papel de seda. En medio de ese color blanco, destacaban los ojos azules, que brillaban como dos zafiros.

- Ya le he dicho que no me llame por el título, prefiero que me tuteen. – dijo con voz suave pero ronca.

- Lleva ust... – ante la mirada severa del niño, la bibliotecaria rectificó. – Llevas demasiado tiempo estudiando. Pensé que te gustaría tomar alguna cosa. – y con mucha delicadeza dejó una bandeja. – Son galletas de avena, las he hecho yo.

El chico le sonrió, dando las gracias. Se apartó del pesado tomo, y declaró que tenía algo de hambre. La bibliotecaria echó un vistazo al libro que el usuario había cogido: Gran Enciclopedia de Hyrule, tomo 25. La página que leía el chico mostraba un dibujo de un hombre de pie en medio de un desierto. Mientras mordía las galletas con ansia, le explicó que era un grabado del Desierto de las Ilusiones.

Alguien entró, haciendo sonar la campanilla. Antes de dejar al niño solo otra vez, le recordó que ese día cerraba pronto.

- Dentro de una hora, espero que no sea ninguna molestia...

- No, es lógico. Hoy se celebra el nacimiento de las tres divinidades. Es un día para estar con la familia.

Una nube de preocupación ocultó la luz que salía de sus ojos. La bibliotecaria, llevada por un impulso, le tocó en la cabeza.

- Alteza, vaya a descansar. Todo esto puede esperar un día más. – y sin darle opción, la bibliotecaria empezó a recoger. El chico empezó a protestar, pero la bibliotecaria atendió a la persona que había entrado y no le prestó más atención.

Era cierto que estaba muy cansado. Se puso la bufanda y la gruesa capa que le había prestado Afnasia, la amable anciana que les había acogido en su casa. Recogió un libro que pretendía después leer, y con él bajo el brazo, salió al exterior.

Link V Barnerak contempló el paisaje: la ciudad de Kakariko estaba cubierta por un manto blanco. En esos momentos ya no caían copos de nieve, y la gente aprovechaba los últimos rayos de sol antes del atardecer para terminar sus compras y correr a sus casas. Link pasó cerca del pozo principal, casi invisible en medio de esa multitud. Hacía ya muchos días que los soldados habían dejado de buscarle, y parecía que se avecinaba un poco de calma.

Una bola de nieve se estrelló en el cuello. No tuvo tiempo de girarse, pues otra bola le golpeó en la nariz. Se apartó los restos de hielo con un gesto de fastidio.

- ¡Zelda!

- Eh, que yo no he sido... ¡Agachate! – la chica pelirroja salió de detrás del pozo, y le tiró al suelo justo a tiempo para que no le diera otra bola. – Vamos, esto es la guerra. – y le arrastró hasta un muro que separaba la posada del hospital.

Parapetándose tras el muro, la labrynnessa hizo una bola de nieve del tamaño de la palma de su mano. De algún lugar de la plaza llegaban risas infantiles. En pocas palabras, Zelda le explicó las reglas del juego: ellos dos eran un bando, y tenían que acertar al jefe del otro, que era Leclas. El príncipe se puso en pie.

- No tengo tiempo para juegos...

- ¿Qué eres, un viejecito gruñón? – Zelda le pasó una bola. La chica usaba unos guantes negros sin dedos, un sayo marrón con una bufanda roja y un ridículo gorro de lana del mismo color. Algunas trenzas naranjas se escapaban y enmarcaban el rostro colorado y pecoso. Sonreía tanto que se le marcaban dos hoyuelos. – Vamos, Leclas está oculto detrás de ese gallinero. Te daré un bollo si le atinas entre los ojos.

- Pero es que yo...

- ¡Co-co-co! – imitó a una gallina. Ofendido por la pulla, Link observó que, efectivamente, se podía ver que Leclas (o al menos su gorro puntiagudo de color marrón) sobresalía por encima de la valla del establo. Cogió la bola de nieve y se acercó despacio, pegado a la casa más cercana. Tenía la esperanza de sorprenderle por la espalda.

Al llegar al establo, en cambio, se llevó un buen susto: Sí, estaba el sombrero de Leclas, pero la cabeza que lo sostenía era la de un burro...

- ¡A POR ÉL!

Una lluvia de bolas blancas y pesadas le cayó encima. Link se protegió con los brazos, y el libro de la biblioteca acabó en el suelo. Escuchó una algarada de niños riendo, y de lanzar bolas pasaron directamente a tirarse ellos sobre el príncipe, hasta aplastarle contra el suelo.

- ¡Zelda, he ganado! – Leclas recogió su sombrero de la cabeza del asno, mientras Zelda se acercaba. Los niños se habían apartado, liberando a su prisionero. Link se incorporó, quitándose lo que podía de nieve.

- Muy divertido, si, señor. – Link estaba enfadado, pero no era capaz de ponerse serio y regañar a los chicos. Zelda y Leclas se reían a carcajadas, tantas que tuvieron que apoyarse en la valla.

- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, alteza. – a Zelda le lloraban los ojos. – Jajaja... Que pardillo eres...

Link emitió un gruñido, imitando a un perro enfadado, para asustar a los niños. Estos también se reían. Salieron corriendo hacia la plaza, dejando a los tres más adultos del grupo en el interior.

- Ha sido fácil confundir a Leclas con este caballero. – se defendió el príncipe, mientras acariciaba el lomo del burro.

- Jajaja... ¡eh! – Leclas dejó de reírse. – Ha sido idea de esta, a mi no me mires así.

Zelda le explicó a Link que se habían dividido en dos grupos, y que la misión (antes de que apareciera el príncipe) había sido darle a un bomber. Los miembros de este grupo estaban más calmados desde el día del enfrentamiento con la reina Estrella, y no se habían molestado por la pelea. Pero estos chicos trabajaban, y cuando terminaron su descanso, les tocó buscarse a una nueva víctima.

- Y esa has sido tú, alteza. – Zelda había recogido el libro del suelo y lo limpió un poco antes de devolverlo a su dueño, no sin antes mirar el título. – "Vida y obra de Teranara, reina de las Gerudos" Menuda lectura, que interesante.

- Contiene información pertinente a la historia de las gerudos. De momento parece ser que el medallón del Coloso está en sus tierras, pero quizá en este libro puede venir otra ubicación.

- ¿Por qué cuando habla parece que lo hace en otro idioma? – preguntó Leclas.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. – Zelda vio que Link torcía el gesto, algo que le había visto hacer la última semana. Desde que habían conseguido el Medallón de la Sombra, el príncipe solía mostrarse irritado. Le preocupaba no encontrar nada de información sobre el templo del Espíritu, y se culpaba por no ser lo suficientemente erudito para descifrar los complejos libros de historia en hyliano antiguo. Para evitar que siguiera enfadado, Zelda le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. – Estás trabajando mucho, descansa un poco y diviértete. Seguro que en tu palacio no te lo pasabas tan bien.

- Eso es cierto. – Link recordó lo solo que se sentía en esas fechas.

La festividad de las tres divinidades era una de las más importantes de Hyrule. Recordaba alguna vez que su padre le ponía encima de sus rodillas y le contaba historias sobre la creación de Hyrule. Después, le daban sus regalos y muchos dulces. Sin embargo, tras la muerte del rey Lion, las fiestas pasaron a ser tristes y casi inexistentes. La reina Estrella le daba un pequeño regalo (normalmente, un libro) y cenaba con él, pero siempre en silencio y con otras personas de la corte. En esas fiestas, la reina se ponía aún más triste, y se encerraba en sus dormitorios. Frod Nonag trataba de alegrarle un poco. De él solía recibir un libro o una partitura nueva, y se quedaban jugando al ajedrez hasta bien entrada la noche. Tampoco le mandaba deberes en una semana.

¿Cómo estarían en el palacio¿Su madre seguiría enfadada con él? Albergaba la esperanza secreta que, llevada por un cierto espíritu conciliador, la reina Estrella apareciera y le pidiera perdón. Estaba más que dispuesto a perdonarla. Seguro que escuchaba atenta todas las aventuras, y suprimiría ese injusto impuesto sobre los niños. Puede que hasta pusiera a su servicio la inmensa biblioteca del palacio, y Sir Frod Nonag podría ayudarles. Era tan sabio como Kaepora y Saharasala, y sin duda sabría como localizar el Templo del Espíritu... Pero estas esperanzas, en lugar de alegrarle, le ponían más triste.

La charla de Zelda y Leclas le devolvió a la realidad. Habían caminado hasta la casa de Afnara. Allí, el chico se despidió. Había prometido al doctor que le ayudaría a preparar la fiesta para los niños.

- Cuento con vosotros, así que pasaos. – y se despidió casi corriendo.

Antes de cruzar la verja de madera, Zelda hizo un comentario sobre la mala cara que tenía Link.

- Deberías dormir un poco más, y comer de forma decente, y no solo verduras. Tienes unas ojeras enormes.

- Vaya, gracias. Al contrario que tú, tienes buen aspecto.

- Claro, porque duermo mis ocho horas diarias y hago ejercicio. No entiendo porque te pasas toda la noche despierto. – Link se sorprendió y la chica añadió. – He visto tu luz encendida hasta altas horas de la noche. Supongo que te pasas la noche leyendo como un tonto...

Antes de que Link pudiera hacer nada, Zelda le arrebató el libro y entró corriendo en la casa. El príncipe la siguió, ordenándole que se lo devolviera. Intentó acorralarla en el comedor, pero Zelda corría más que él y era mucho más ágil. La labrynessa subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Afnara.

- Rápido, Afnara, un buen lugar para esconder el libro... – y sin mirar, lo arrojó debajo del armario.

A esa hora, la amable anciana solía estar haciendo calceta junto a la ventana de su cuarto. Sin embargo, cuando Zelda miró en la habitación, se la encontró tumbada en el suelo. La primera reacción de la chica fue dar un grito de espanto. Link entró enseguida.

- Ve a buscar al médico, corre. – dijo nada más ver el rostro macilento de la señora. Comprobó que tenía pulso, y la primera idea que tuvo fue tocar la canción de Curación que le había enseñado Laruto. No despertaba, lo único que hacía era murmurar y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Link logró ponerla en pie y llevarla hasta la cama. Cuando el médico llegó, trataba de reanimarla al modo tradicional, con agua.

El médico de Kakariko no se mostró muy optimista. Al examinar a Afnasia, concluyó enseguida que se trataba de "Fiebre de Flu".

- O más conocida como "Frío en las entrañas". – el médico guardó su instrumental. – En personas mayores, es fatal.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, no hay algún remedio? – Link nunca había oído hablar de esa enfermedad.

- Exactamente¿qué es esa enfermedad, un resfriado, una neumonía...? – Zelda se desesperaba por la aparente calma del médico.

- Es una enfermedad muy complicada, porque no tiene un origen físico. Ataca en estas fechas, sobre todo a personas que han sufrido mucho y no tienen ninguna esperanza. Afnara perdió a su hijo hace exactamente cuatro años, y la pobre... – el médico chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Sin querer, miró al joven príncipe. Este estaba cada vez más pálido, y en ese momento enrojeció de rabia. Podía sentir que le estaban acusando.

- No me ha respondido. ¿Existe algún remedio? – preguntó de forma brusca, algo poco habitual en él. El médico se sorprendió al ver alterado así al chico.

- No, ninguno... – el médico cerró el maletín. – Perdonadme, pero lo único que puedo hacer es recomendar un tónico, y que le hagáis compañía. Quizá así, no se sienta sola.

Se dispuso a marcharse. Leclas le había acompañado, y decidió quedarse para ayudar a Link y a Zelda (o al menos eso dijo). Nada más marcharse el médico, Zelda le dio una patada a un taburete.

- Pero que mierda de médico, eso es un matasanos.

- El "frío en las entrañas" es incurable, Zelda. – la voz de Leclas sonó lúgubre. –Pero tú y yo conocemos un remedio muy eficaz...

Link y Zelda se miraron de reojo.

- En Sharia, había personas que lo cogían. Para curarles, el médico hacía un remedio con agua de la fuente del hada que había cerca de la ciudad, pero se acabó secando. Quizá la fuente del hada que hay en el Bosque Perdido pueda curarla. 


	2. Capítulo 2 El trineo

Capítulo 2. El trineo. 

- Bueno¿qué os pasa, estáis sordos o qué? - tras la frase de Leclas, tanto el príncipe como la labrynnessa se habían quedado mudos.

- Leclas, nos estás diciendo que, en medio de una ventisca, la noche de las tres divinidades, vayamos al Bosque Perdido y localicemos la fuente del Hada... Es para pensárselo.

- Vale, solo era una idea. Si Urbión estuviera aquí, lo habría dicho.

- ¿Dónde está, lo sabéis bien? - Link medió entre los dos. Había cogido ya la capa y los guantes.

- Está al sureste del refugio, aunque yo no he estado. - Leclas miró a Zelda. - Tu sí lo sabes.

- Sí, claro. Pero está lejos...

- Debemos hacer algo, Zelda. No podemos dejar que muera.

- Tienes razón. - la chica suspiró. Recogió su espada y el escudo, que estaban colgados detrás de la puerta. Desde que habían comenzado ese breve período de paz, no los había necesitado. Cuando se colocó las correas, le pareció que pesaban más que nunca. - ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? Centella no puede cabalgar con esta nieve, y a pie podríamos quedarnos en el camino.

- Um... puede que yo tenga la solución. Leclas había enrojecido hasta las orejas, cuando el príncipe y la chica le miraron sorprendidos.

- Fabriqué un trineo. Era una sorpresa para ti, Zelda, tu regalo de las Tres Divinidades. Como me dijiste que nunca habías montado...

- No, si al final tendré que reconocer que eres un encanto. ¿Y está ya listo¿Funcionará?

- Sí, además le hice unas paletas para que pueda andar en llano. Voy a por él, esperadme.

Leclas salió casi corriendo. Cuando se fue, Link se acercó a la anciana. Zelda vio que el príncipe se había puesto aún más blanco de lo normal.

- Link, deja de preocuparte. Le traeremos agua de la fuente, y se pondrá bien.

- Ya oíste al médico: está así porque le quitaron a su hijo por estas fechas.

Zelda iba a decirle algo, pero la llegada de Leclas les interrumpió. Había dejado el trineo fuera de la casa, y con motivo. El shariano se había esmerado mucho en él: fabricado con madera de haya y roble, era casi como un carro, un poco más bajo. Tenía unos pedales, que conectaban con una rueda central, que iba apartando la nieve a modo de molino. Leclas explicó a Zelda que la rueda era para usarla en los sitios llanos, pero que si aprovechaba cualquier pendiente, podría coger tanta velocidad como un caballo. Zelda y Link no habían visto un trineo jamás. Al príncipe le tenían prohibidas casi cualquier actividad que pudiera herirle (montar a caballo era una excepción necesaria, pues no se había visto a un rey sin conocimientos de hípica); y Zelda conocía solo las tablas de madera que usaban en el Bosque Perdido, sin comparación ante el trineo de Leclas.

- En Sharia solíamos hacerlos así, aunque yo a este le he puesto frenos y un asiento atrás para que pueda ir otra persona.

- Fantástico. Zelda, tu conduces. - Link se abrochó la capa y fue a sentarse.

- Eh, alteza... - la chica le había cogido del brazo. - Sería mejor que tu te quedaras, ya sabes, a hacer compañía a Afnara.

- Pe...pero...

- Tío, ahí fuera no aguantarías ni un suspiro. Deja que vayamos Zelda y yo , que conocemos mejor el bosque... - Leclas se había cruzado de brazos. Frente a él, Link entrecerraba los ojos y se ponía intensamente rojo.

- Soy más fuerte de lo que pensáis. - Link señaló al carcaj, donde estaba encajada la flauta. - Además, con esto puedo realizar hechizos.

- No es por eso. - Leclas pasó un paño por el manillar. - Por estas fechas, Urbión se ponía casi paranoico. Hace algunos años, se encontró con el fantasma de una mujer cerca de la fuente del hada, y según él, trató de convencerle para que le siguiera. Urbión, (Zelda, tú ya sabes) no suele temer a los fantasmas, pero con este era distinto. Se ponía muy nervioso, nos prohibía salir la noche de las 3 divinidades, además, recogía toda el agua de hada que podía para no tener que ir hasta un par de semanas más tarde...

- Espera¿qué has dicho? - Link sonrió. - ¿Hay agua en el refugio, entonces?  
- Ay, claro. Lo había olvidado.

- Entonces, esta misión será pan comido. No hace falta que vengas, Link.

El príncipe le dio una patada a un montón de nieve. Se puso todo rojo, a la par que erguía la espalda y estiraba el cuello. Por primera vez Zelda pudo imaginarse a Link con la corona de rey sobre su cabeza.

- Afnara se encuentra en ese estado por mi culpa. Deseo solucionar las cosas, pero no puedo si, cada vez que lo intento, escucho "No, eres débil", "No, que te puedes romper algo", "no, que puedes enfermar..."

- Respira, marqués, que te va a dar algo... Si tanta ilusión te hace ir, yo me quedaré con Afnara.

El ofrecimiento de Leclas consiguió algo impensable: fue capaz de sorprender por tercera vez en una hora a los otros dos. Zelda empezó a preguntarle si tenía fiebre o si estaba loco. Link le dio las gracias, y le dio su piedra telepatía.

- Con ella, podrás decirnos si vamos bien, y también contarnos como está Afnara.

- De acuerdo. Parece que la tormenta se calma. Si tenéis suerte, estaréis de vuelta antes de la medianoche. - y les dio un par de cascos, hechos con madera.

Alrededor del trineo se había reunido una muchedumbre de curiosos. Leclas ayudó a mover el trineo hasta la salida del pueblo, donde, aprovechando una poderosa inclinación, Zelda cogió impulso y el trineo se alejó de Kakariko.

Hacía más frío aún en medio de la llanura de Hyrule. El trineo cruzaba a toda velocidad, apartando la nieve a su paso. Con las advertencias de Leclas, no resultó nada complicado aprovechar las pendientes y deslizarse por ellas. El aire frío cortaba como cuchillas, y hacía llorar los ojos de Link. El príncipe acabó abrazado a Zelda y con la cabeza hundida en el frío escudo de la chica.

- ¡Oye, Link¡Esto es divertidísimo! - algunas trenzas naranjas se escapaban del sombrero rojo, y revoloteaban alrededor del rostro pecoso y feliz. - ¡Podríamos usarlo para ir al Templo del Espíritu!

El príncipe se incorporó un poco, y, controlando los temblores de la mandíbula, gritó:

- ¡No lo creo¡Esto no puede andar muchos kilómetros, me temo!

- Anda ya. - Zelda giró un poco el volante. Había visto una pendiente interesante. Se desviaba un par de metros del camino, pero le estaba gustando la sensación de libertad y velocidad en el cuerpo. Deseaba poner a prueba el nuevo regalo. La cuesta era muy inclinada. El trineo casi salió despedido. Cogió tal velocidad que Zelda casi pierde el sombrero. - ¡YAAAAAHHHH!

- ¡Zelda, los árboles!

- ¡Ya los he visto, tranquilo! Frente a ellos se alzaba un muro de árboles, el principio del Bosque Perdido.

- ¡Zelda, frena¡FRENA!

La chica lo intentó. Tiró de la palanca que Leclas le había indicado, pero escuchó un crac y el trineo continuó su loca carrera hacia los árboles. Probó a hundir los pies, pero no tuvo fuerza suficiente. Como un último esfuerzo desesperado, Zelda dio un volantazo. El trineo chocó de lado contra un árbol, y los dos ocupantes salieron despedidos por los aires.

Escupiendo nieve y maldiciendo a Leclas, Zelda se puso en pie. El viento frío soplaba un poco más fuerte. Buscó a Link y le llamó. El príncipe estaba a un par de metros de ella, arrodillado en el suelo.

- Uf, menos mal. Cuando vea a Leclas, pienso darle tal patada en ...

No dijo donde pensaba darle ninguna patada. En la nieve, donde estaba Link, había un charco de sangre.

- No te preocupes, solo es un golpe. - Link se incorporó. Sobre la ceja derecha tenía una herida abierta. Antes de que Zelda se acercara, el príncipe metió la mano izquierda dentro de su capa. - Estoy bien. - y se aplicó un pañuelo

- Usa la canción que te enseñó Laruto, la de curación.

- No funciona para curarse heridas propias. - Link apretó el pañuelo.

- Ese estúpido de Leclas¿a quién se le ocurre no ponerle frenos?

"¡Los tenía¡Tú los has roto!"

La voz de Leclas sonó tan fuerte que Zelda sintió naúseas.

- Menuda pesadilla, tu voz chillona dentro de mi cabeza... Vale, deja de gritarnos. Estamos bien.

"Seguid entre esos dos árboles con moho... Calculo que estáis a media hora del refugio, hacia el este".

Zelda utilizó la brújula de Link, y con ella, avanzaron entre los árboles, siguiendo las instrucciones que Leclas le chillaba a través de la piedra telepatía. Link no quiso preguntar cómo pensaban regresar, pues el trineo había quedado prácticamente inservible, pero no quería agobiar a la muchacha. El frío se colaba bajo sus capas y abrigos, y la nieve levantaba en ocasiones un muro tan espeso que no podían ver mucho más allá de un par de metros. Link estornudó, y se ganó con ello una mirada entre preocupada y enfadada de Zelda. Para desviar la conversación, el príncipe preguntó:

- ¿Tú crees que es cierto?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de esa mujer que veía Urbión.

Zelda cogió una de las trenzas y la guardó bajo el sombrero.

- No sé. Es cierto que se ponía raro por estas fechas, pero pensé que era porque estaba preocupado. Pero Leclas tenía razón en algo, a Urbión no le daban miedo los fantasmas, es más, era casi inmune a ellos. Por eso resulta tan extraño. - se pararon a examinar el terreno y luego continuaron. Hablar de Urbión era lo último que le apetecía a la labrynnessa. Cada día que pasaba le echaba más de menos, y se preguntaba donde estaría y cómo. Habían llegado a una bifurcación que Zelda reconoció enseguida.

Para olvidar el frío, Link siguió preguntando.

- No me has contado como celebráis estas fechas en Labrynnia.

- Se parece mucho a esto, pero sin nieve. - Zelda sonrió para sí misma. - Bueno, la mujer de cada casa tiene que hacer un dulce, llamado "tonterías", como caramelos diminutos, y repartirlos entre los niños del pueblo. En nuestro caso, yo los repartía, pero los hacía mi padre. Esto que quede entre tu y yo¿eh? El día de las tres divinidades, nos intercambiábamos regalos, hechos por nosotros mismos. - se rió un poco. - Jo, se me daba de pena. Él siempre me regalaba cosas originales: una planta de cuatro colores, un pez de coral (capturado por él), marcapáginas hechos con hojas de plantas exóticas... Pero yo era nula. Le regalaba siempre una figura horrenda hecha con barro, pero mi padre las ponía en su despacho como si fueran trofeos, jejeje...

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. La chica se había dado cuenta que había hablado mucho de su vida en Labrynnia, más de lo que le había llegado a contar a Urbión. Link la sonrió.

- Echas de menos tu casa.

- Claro, igual que tú echas de menos tu palacio.

Link pensó un instante.

- No tanto. A excepción de mi madre y el maestro, no echo de menos nada del castillo. Bueno, si, la biblioteca.

Logró arrancar una risa de Zelda.

- Tú siempre igual, alteza.

Habían llegado al refugio. Bajo la capa de nieve espesa, apenas pudieron reconocer las estructuras de mármol y piedra. Zelda comentó que el año anterior no hizo tanto frío, ni nevó de esa forma. Entraron en silencio, roto cuando Zelda dijo:

- Enfermaron muchos niños, y Urbión no confiaba en el agua de la fuente, no siempre era efectiva. - Zelda se calló a tiempo para evitar decir algo que podría hundir el frágil corazón del príncipe. Pero Link había captado el sentido de la frase.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Debe estar por aquí, en la despensa. - Zelda hizo caso omiso a Link y entró en una estrecha habitación, donde solían guardar la poca comida que podían almacenar. Se subió a los estantes, para alcanzar una botella verde. El líquido de su interior estaba congelado.

- ¿Me has dicho que murieron niños? - Link, ante la vacilación de Zelda, le cogió del brazo con rudeza. - ¡Contesta!

Estuvo a punto de tirar la botella. Mientras la guardaba bajo su túnica, Zelda le contestó de malos modos.

- Sí, demonios, sí. Claro que se morían niños. ¿Qué esperabas? La vida es injusta, Link aprende ya de una vez. Mientras tu te tomabas un caldo caliente en tu enorme palacio, en Hyrule se morían niños y sufrían las personas. Asume la realidad.

Se arrepintió de las palabras nada más decirlas. Link pestañeó, al borde de las lágrimas. Murmuró algo de que la esperaba fuera y salió corriendo. Zelda le llamó. No era prudente separarse, con la ventisca encima. La chica salió corriendo detrás de él. Fuera del templo, la tormenta de nieve se había recrudecido. Era tal la cantidad de copos que caían, que ya le cubrían las rodillas y apenas podía ver más allá de unos pasos. En medio de la neblina, distinguió el cuerpo de Link de pie.

- ¡Quédate quieto! - gritó. Se acercó apartando la nieve como podía. - No vuelvas a hacer eso, alteza, podrías perder...

No continuó hablando. Link no le había prestado atención. Miraba a través de sus lágrimas a una hermosa mujer de pie frente a ellos. Vestía un grueso y caliente traje hecho con piel de armiño. Era alta y muy delgada, y compartía con Link el aire de nobleza y gallardía. El cabello era muy oscuro en contraste con su piel blanca, y los ojos, de un azul frío, estaban clavados en los dos niños. Al contrario que los dos niños, se sostenía sobre la nieve sin ninguna dificultad, lo que provocó el miedo de la chica. Zelda no siguió mirándola.

- Es un fantasma, Link, no le hagas caso.

- No soy ningún fantasma. - dijo la mujer. Alargó las manos hacia ellos. - Venid conmigo.

La voz era dulce, pero a Zelda no la engañaba. Por el contrario, Link dio un paso.

- ¿Pero qué haces? - Zelda le detuvo. - No la mires...

Pasó la mano ante los ojos atónitos del príncipe, y este ni pestañeó. La mujer volvió a mover las manos y el príncipe dio un par de pasos más antes de que le detuviera Zelda.

- ¡Eh, tú, bruja¡Dejanos en paz! - y desenvainó. Apuntó con la espada a la mujer.

Recibió por más contestación una mirada fría y una sonrisa poco amable.

- Tú no me gustas, puedes quedarte. - y volvió a llamar a Link.

Zelda atacó de frente, dispuesta a rebanar en dos a esa mujer. No llegó ni a levantar la espada: una nube fría la rodeó y se vio de repente en el interior de un bloque de hielo. A través de las paredes pudo ver como Link, sin preocuparse por ella ni ayudarla a salir, se acercó a la mujer y se cogieron de la mano.

Lo último que vio Zelda fue a la pareja desapareciendo en medio de la niebla, antes de que el oxígeno y el frío la arrastrasen hacia la inconsciencia...


	3. Capítulo 3 Las tres desconocidas

Capítulo 3. Las tres desconocidas. 

- ¡He dicho que atrás!

Zelda tanteaba en busca de su espada, lo que no le servía de nada. Sus atacantes eran tres, y por lo visto más fuertes que ella. La chica se guiaba por el sonido de sus pasos y las voces. Tropezó con un objeto blando y cayó de espaldas, momento que aprovecharon para sujetarla con firmeza contra el suelo.

- Menudo bicho... – decía una voz de mujer.

- Quedate quieta, si no, no podremos quitarte el hielo de las pestañas. – dijo otra mujer.

Cuando Zelda se despertó, se encontró no solo aterida por el frío, sino también cegada por una masa fría encima de sus ojos. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar al resguardo de la tormenta de hielo, pues no sentía viento ni nieve... Una de las mujeres le puso un trapo caliente sobre los ojos, y el hielo se derritió. Se apartaron, para dejar a la chica recuperarse un poco. Zelda se rascó los ojos. La piel estaba irritada y rojiza, e incluso tenía algún rastro de sangre de heridas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Quiénes sois? – no podía ver bien del todo, y lo único que distinguía eran tres siluetas de color azul, verde y rojo.

- No somos enemigas, tranquila. Te encontramos a la entrada de este templo, y como vimos que te habían hechizado, te hemos curado. – dijo una, con voz dulce. Se acercó un poco a Zelda, para que la chica pudiera ver bien su rostro.

El cabello largo era tan negro que irradiaba un raro color azul, a juego con los ojos de un profundo azul que le hicieron recordar a la mujer que la había atacado. Sin embargo, esta chica, con un vestido de piel gruesa pintada de más color azul, parecía dulce y serena, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Se presentó como Nessa.

- Y estas son mis hermanas Dido y Fefalas, perdona que hayan sido tan bruscas contigo.

No podían ser más distinta unas de otras: Dido era muy alta, con el cabello rojo atado en una larga coleta. Su cuerpo era atlético y fuerte, como el de una bailarina. Vestía pantalones y casacas rojas, lo que le daba un aspecto masculino. Para contrastar, destacaban en sus muñecas dos aretes de oro grandes. La otra hermana, Fefalas, tenía preferencia por el color verde, y las ropas que llevaba eran más ligeras y finas que la de las demás. El cabello tenía mechones verdes y castaños, y debía ser largo, pues llevaba dos moños enormes a cada lado de la cabeza. Colocándose bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, Fefalas se acercó mucho a Zelda.

- Tú... eres de Labrynnia¿acierto?

- Pues sí, pero yo... – la frase fue interrumpida por Dido. Esta hermana le tendió una taza con un líquido parduzco que estaba hirviendo.

- Primero bebe un poco y después nos cuentas.

Zelda decidió obedecerla. En otras circunstancias, habría desconfiado más de ellas, pero en esos momentos empezaba a sentirse abatida. Bebió el té amargo y un calorcillo le recorrió el cuerpo. Más repuesta, la chica pudo ver que estaban en el interior del refugio. Sus armas estaban colgadas en un gancho de la pared.

- Muchas gracias, y perdonadme si os he hecho daño. Yo me llamo Zelda Esparaván, y sí, soy de Labrynnia. ¿Y vosotras?

Las tres chicas sonrieron. Era difícil calcular su edad, pues parecían muy jóvenes y viejas al mismo tiempo.

- Eh...somos de... – Nessa vaciló. Dido acudió a la ayuda de la hermana.

- Del reino de Gadia. Estamos de viaje para conocer a algunos familiares que viven en Hyrule, pero la tormenta nos ha atrapado.

- Mucho gusto. Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme.

- ¿Por qué vas a salir con esta tormenta en la noche de las tres divinidades? – le preguntó Nessa. Zelda se estaba abrochando las correas de la espalda y el escudo.

- Me atacó un fantasma, y se ha llevado a un amigo. Debo ayudarle. – Zelda trataba de pensar como podría rescatar a Link.

- ¿Cómo era? – le preguntó Fefalas.

- Mi hermana es muy sabia: conoce mucho de la historia de Hyrule, y sobre todo leyendas de este bosque. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

La piedra telepatía estaba misteriosamente fría, como si ya no tuviera ningún poder. "Ojalá Link no se la hubiera dado a ese inútil de Leclas, así podría saber dónde está..." Las tres mujeres esperaban a que la chica les dijera algo.

- Era un fantasma con forma de mujer, muy alta y morena...

- ¿Con los ojos tristes y fríos? – Fefalas había cogido un libro de su mochila y empezó a manejar las hojas con rapidez. Zelda asintió. – Era la Reina de las Nieves, sin duda. Por eso te hemos encontrado en un bloque de hielo. – y le mostró el grabado en el libro. Zelda reconoció enseguida la figura del fantasma.

- Sí, era ella. ¿Me podríais decir como puedo encontrarla?

-¿Dices que se ha llevado a un amigo tuyo? – preguntó preocupada Nessa. Zelda asintió. – Entonces tendrás que darte prisa.

- La Reina de las Nieves es en realidad un hada, no un fantasma. Aparece en Invierno en este bosque, y busca compañía para su soledad. Tiene el poder de controlar el frío, y todos los hechizos son congeladores. A tu amigo probablemente le ha clavado un hielo en el corazón. – Fefalas hablaba con el mismo tono sabihondo que empleaba Link y que tanta irritación causaba en Zelda. Pero la molestia se pasó enseguida. Fefalas volvió a colocarse bien las gafas y anunció lo siguiente: - Si no eliminas ese trozo de hielo antes de que llegue el amanecer, tu amigo morirá.

Del susto, a Zelda le desaparecieron las pecas.

- Entonces tengo que darme mucha prisa.

- Espera... La Reina de las Nieves vive en una fuente, llamada La Fuente del Hada... – empezó a decir Nessa.

- Sé donde es. – Zelda se cerró bien la bufanda alrededor del cuello. – Muchas gracias...

- Sabes a dónde ir, pero contra la Reina de las Nieves no puedes usar esa espada. – Dido señaló al hombro de Zelda.

- Para vencerla, tendrás que derretir el hielo en el corazón de tu amigo. – Nessa se colocó entre Dido y Fefalas. Así colocadas, Zelda tuvo la sensación de que ya las había visto antes... pero desechó esa idea. – Tu amigo debía estar muy triste cuando se encontró con la Reina, pues sólo puede clavar ese hielo si la persona está receptiva. Para derretirlo, deberás hacerle sentir otra vez.

- Eso será fácil, Link es más sensible que un bebé.

- Ten cuidado, no seas tan arrogante. Por muy bien que conozcas a tu amigo, puede que no sepas encontrar el sentimiento más fuerte, y fracases. – Dido señaló a la piedra telepatía. – Pide ayuda cuando te veas en un problema.

- Gracias por el consejo. Vosotras deberíais ir a Kakariko, esta noche es demasiado fría para pasarla aquí. Hasta luego. – Zelda salió al exterior corriendo.

Las tres chicas permanecieron en la entrada. Nada más desaparecer Zelda engullida por la tempestad, "Dido" cruzó los brazos.

- Deberíamos acompañarla, no se la ve muy preparada... "Nessa".

- Si que lo está. Hay valor en ella¿verdad, Farore?

La chica de los ropajes verdes asintió.

- Menudos nombres nos has puesto, Nayru. Son horribles.

- No podíamos decir quiénes somos. Nuestra intervención era necesaria, pues sino, la familia real y el triforce de la sabiduría habrían desaparecido. – Din sonrió. – Tendrá suerte, espero. Vamos a continuar, esta noche debemos pasar por todos los lugares de Hyrule.

- Por un día de fiesta dedicado a nosotras, y no podemos descansar... – se quejó Farore. Cogió las manos de sus hermanas. – En fin, la próxima vez que nos encontremos con alguien, yo pondré los nombres.

Nayru se rió, y Din, antes de desaparecer convertida en una esfera roja, comentó.

- A mi me gusta Dido...

* * *

Uf... Perdón por el retraso. El viernes pasado intenté subir este capítulo, pero me daba un error a la hora de entrar en recompensa, hoy subo dos capítulos. 

Feliz año nuevo!


	4. Capítulo 4 Petición de ayuda

Capítulo 4. Petición de ayuda. 

Zelda estaba segura de que la Fuente del hada estaba en algún lugar al Este del refugio. Hacía tiempo que no iba, y por eso trató de recordar bien las indicaciones de Urbión...

- Perderse en este bosque es fácil, muy fácil. Basta con que te despistes, para que todo lo que veas te parezca igual. – había empezado a decir Urbión a medida que avanzaban entre los árboles. El camino era estrecho, tanto que avanzaban uno detrás del otro. Aquello había ocurrido al principio de la primavera, y ya no hacía tanto frío. El bosque volvía a recobrar un poco de vida. Zelda observó a una mariposa saliendo de su capullo, y se llevó una riña de Urbión. – Te acabo de decir que no te distraigas. Anda, dame la mano.

A veces el sheikan solía hablarle como si Zelda tuviera cinco o seis años. La chica se molestó un poco.

- Tranquilo, que no me perderé. Ya puedo ir sin tu ayuda.

- Me lo creeré cuando lo vea. – y sonrió. Zelda iba a gruñirle, pero el sheikan le cogió de la mano y la apretó. – Vamos, que nos queda aún un buen trecho.

- ¿Cómo descubriste la fuente? – preguntó la chica, pasado el mal humor. Urbión se encogió de hombros.

- Como siempre descubro cosas en este bosque: perdiéndome. Ese día, perseguía a una liebre (bastante gorda, increíble) pero la muy... se escurrió detrás de unas zarzas. Intenté atraparla metiendo las manos, y me pinché todo el brazo. La piel ardía como si estuvieran quemándome con antorchas. Quise regresar al refugio, pero no encontraba el camino de vuelta. Al final, llegué a la fuente. En cuanto bebí un poco del agua, descubrí que las heridas desaparecían. Después de aquello, memoricé bien la localización, pero es complicada... Fíjate bien...

"¡Zelda! Hazle caso y presta atención al camino, diantre!"

La voz de Leclas la asustó. Se detuvo de repente, y se acordó de la piedra telepatía colgada del cuello. Había recuperado sus habilidades.

"Llevo un buen rato llamándote. ¿Qué ha pasado?" Había alguien más con Leclas. Zelda distinguió además de la cara roja del chico, un poco de la casa de Afnara y alguien de cabellos negros inclinado sobre la piedra.

"El fantasma que veía Urbión se ha llevado a Link. Está en la Fuente del Hada" Zelda miró a su alrededor. La nieve cubría la mayoría de las pistas para encontrar la fuente, pero pudo reconocer la talla en el tronco de un árbol: una "u" pequeña.

"Este dichoso chisme... He estado llamándote. Kafei está aquí conmigo"

"¡Hola, Zelda!"

Nunca había hablado con más de una persona con la piedra telepatía. Era muy confuso, pues podía ver desde la perspectiva de Kafei y de Leclas al mismo tiempo.

"He tenido un accidente con el carro del rancho, y tuve que regresar a Kakariko a pasar las fiestas" aclaró Kafei.

"¿Cómo está Afnara¿Ha empeorado?"

"Bueno, digamos que de momento tiene suerte. Hace algunos años, yo también tuve fiebre de flu, y Maple empleó un remedio casero. A mí me hizo efecto, porque era más joven y también estaba acompañado..." Kafei se puso muy rojo de golpe. "En fin, se lo he dado, pero solo ha remitido un poco la fiebre. Debes darte prisa".

Genial, ahora dependían dos vidas de ella. Zelda se golpeó las manos. El frío había empezado a colarse a través de la lana. Una hora más en medio de aquella ventisca, y sería un cubito de hielo para siempre. "Concentrate, recuerda bien el camino..." Apartó un poco de nieve que cubría parcialmente un arbusto. En primavera, daba bayas rojas muy sabrosas, parecidas a fresones pero más amargos. Reconoció otra de las señales de Urbión. Aquella era una "Z" bien grande. No pudo evitar recordar cuando el sheikan grabó esa marca, especialmente para ella.

- Como te distraes con tanta facilidad... es mejor estar seguros. – Urbión apartó el cuchillo y miró la "z". – Zelda, es un nombre curioso¿verdad¿Tiene significado?

- No, que yo sepa. Mi padre solía decirme que fue idea de mi madre. Por lo visto aparece en algunas leyendas, y a mi madre le encantaba leerlas.

- Por cierto, sé de sobra el nombre de tu padre, pero nunca mencionas el de tu madre.

Zelda no le respondió. En su lugar, le pidió que le explicara de nuevo la ruta. El sheikan supo que había metido el dedo en una herida muy profunda, y no volvió a preguntarle nada más. La labrynnessa no le dijo el nombre no porque no quisiera, es que ella misma lo desconocía. Era una vergüenza secreta que tenía: cuando su madre murió, ella era demasiado pequeña y aún la llamaba mamá. Radge Esparaván nunca mencionaba el nombre de su esposa, y si se refería a ella usaba el apelativo de "pelirroja". Como su madre no tenía parientes ni amigos en Lynn, no sabía nada de ella antes de casarse con su padre. Si alguna vecina le hablaba de ella, solía llamarla "la señora Esparaván", y encima su padre había escondido los diarios y cualquier recuerdo. Nunca entendió esa actitud de su padre. Más de una vez pensó que en cierto modo estaba enfadado con ella por morirse... pero no tenía mucho sentido. "Pero yo nunca lo pregunté..."

"Ya te has vuelto a distraer. Deja de pensar en tus padres" la voz chillona de Leclas la devolvió a la realidad.

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo... He pasado la marca de la "z"... no debo estar lejos... – Zelda miró el paisaje nevado. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero podía ver bien a causa de la luna llena. Por si acaso, encendió un palo de deku.

Le castañeteaban los dientes. Observó a su alrededor más detenidamente: no reconocía ninguno de los árboles ni veía marca alguna. Escuchó como Leclas comentaba que ya se había perdido. "Oye tú, dejame en paz" Zelda estuvo tentada de lanzar la piedra telepatía lejos... pero se acordó de lo que le dijo Dido: "No seas tan arrogante"

"Leclas, por favor... Deja de regañarme y ayudame."

El shariano observó la imagen que le venía a la cabeza. Era difícil encontrar el camino a la fuente, y más para alguien que había ido solo un par de veces y siempre acompañado por Urbión. Pero recordó enseguida algo que le había dicho el sheikan.

"Urbión colocó una piedra grande de color negro, que es del desfiladero... Creo que está enterrada en el pie de ese árbol. Búscala"

Los dedos apenas respondieron. Se echó un poco de aliento y palmeó con fuerza, para recuperar calor. Kafei dijo que estaba al borde de la hipotermia.

"Deberías regresar..."

"¡Ni hablar!" Zelda excavó con rabia. "Si no le encuentro antes del amanecer, Link morirá. Debo ayudarle".

Chocó con la piedra negra, enterrada bajo una gran capa de nieve. Una sonrisa de alivio cruzó el rostro de Zelda. Leclas le indicó que debía colocarse de espaldas a ella, dar un paso al frente y dos a la izquierda, y que vería una especie de hueco entre unos arbustos. Zelda recordó que Urbión llamaba aquello "el vals".

"¡Ya veo el camino!" Zelda echó a correr en la dirección correcta. No sabía que hora era, pero quedaría mucho para el amanecer. Descendió siguiendo el sendero estrecho y cubierto por más nieve. La tormenta parecía tomarse un respiro, pero el aire seguía igual de frío y seco.

La esperanza le recorría el cuerpo como una bebida caliente. Por fin había localizado el camino a la fuente, lo que era una gran noticia. El camino estaba desierto. A esas alturas del invierno, era raro encontrarse algún animalillo... aunque siempre estaba la amenaza de los wolfos. Zelda resbaló un poco en la cuesta y se aferró a una rama justo a tiempo. Bajo ella, había un enorme agujero, segundos antes donde tenía los pies puestos.

- Pero qué demoni...¡ossss! – la rama se había quebrado, frágil por el crudo invierno.

Aterrizó sentada en medio de una especie de gruta o caverna. Zelda ya había caído en agujeros así por el bosque, aunque no recordaba que en el camino hacia la fuente hubiera alguno. Antes de poder levantarse y tranquilizar al histérico de Leclas, alguien le estaba lanzando bolas de nieve.

El agujero era el refugio para los escarabajos de hielo, una especie de animal incomestible y molesta. Zelda ya había luchado contra ellos durante alguna aventura invernal. Normalmente, se encontraba uno o dos, y bastaba con rozarles un poco con la espada para que salieran huyendo... pero en aquella cueva no había uno, ni dos, ni tres... Zelda se incorporó rápido, protegiéndose tras el escudo con el águila grabada. Le llovían bolas de hielo por todas direcciones, y el escudo solo le protegía el torso y la cabeza. Cada bola le hacía daño en las rodillas y en los pies. Habría centenares.

La chica avanzó despacio, protegiéndose tras el escudo y balanceando la espada de lado a lado. Las criaturas parecían muy furiosas porque habían interrumpido su sueño: se habían organizado en hileras y disparaban con más fuerza e intentado dar donde Zelda no podía protegerse. Una de las bolas la golpeó en la nuca, y por unos segundos dejó de ver delante. La voz de Leclas, diciendo que debía levantarse rápido, la ayudó a despejarse.

"Me gusta más Link, en ese sentido." Zelda tocó entonces las semillas del bolsillo. Se puso en pie corriendo, y, en vez de emplear la espada, empezó a repartir patadas a diestro y siniestro, mientras encajaba una semilla de fuego en el tirachinas. Disparó con tan buena puntería que coló la semilla en la boca de uno de los escarabajos. Sus hermanos se detuvieron, inquietos por la salud del pobre desgraciado. Zelda vio la salida del agujero, y corrió hacia él. Una humareda empezaba a salir del interior del escarabajo de hielo, y no quería quedarse para averiguar que pasaría. Por que se había dado cuenta que no era una semilla de ámbar lo que había lanzado, sino una de sus "semillas misterio", una especie rara que no empleaba precisamente porque no era posible predecir su efecto. A veces, podía hacer que floreciera una planta, o que estallara en mil pedazos.

Como en esa ocasión. Hecha un ovillo, Zelda dio una voltereta en el suelo y salió de la cueva, dejando tras de ella humo denso y negro y chillidos de dolor. Por unos segundos se permitió pensar que los escarabajos sufrían... pero luego, se sacudió la nieve de las trenzas y trató de ponerse en pie.

O eso intentó. Como si no fuera poco todo lo que le había pasado, se resbaló y volvió a caer en el suelo.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – la voz furiosa de la chica atronó en el vacío y nevado claro del bosque. - ¡Maldita sea, hoy tengo un día tonto!

Leclas y Kafei, en vez de ayudarla, se reían a través del enlace telepático.

"Creo que eso que tienes bajo el trasero es hielo, querida y malhablada Zelda" repuso Kafei.

Zelda se levantó despacio. Estaba en el centro de una especie de estanque. Miró a su alrededor, con cuidado de no volver a resbalar. En efecto, era un estanque, rodeado por árboles desnudos y montañas de nieve. El viento volvía a arreciar, amenazando con derribar a la patinadora improvisada. Zelda sonrió.

"Este lugar... parece totalmente distinto. Claro que yo lo visité por última vez en Otoño... antes de que comenzara esta locura de aventura, antes de conocer a Link..." Zelda se deslizó despacio. Al otro lado del estanque había una pequeña gruta. Urbión no entraba en ella jamás, porque decía que en las grutas del Bosque Perdido no había nada bueno nunca. La chica sospechaba que en realidad al sheikan le daba miedo aquella hada llamada "Reina de las Nieves".

"Por fin he llegado a la fuente del hada"


	5. Capítulo 5 El corazón frío del príncipe

Capítulo 5. El corazón frío del príncipe. 

En cualquier otra época del año, el lugar habría parecido un pequeño paraíso, en medio del Bosque Perdido, por lo general sombrío y casi muerto. Cuando Urbión la trajo por primera vez, Zelda se sintió por unos momentos como si estuviera en su hogar. Había vegetación abundante, una cascada con agua transparente, muchas flores, árboles que colgaban sus ramas en el vacío, cargadas de frutos deliciosos... Urbión los recogió, mientras Zelda miraba el lago.

- Este sitio es precioso... Creo que es el lugar más bonito de todo el bosque. – Zelda recogió un poco de agua y bebió. Estaba fresca, y al final tenía un raro sabor dulzón. Como no tenía ni una herida ni estaba enferma, no sintió los efectos milagrosos. Urbión le tendió una de las frutas, de un color anaranjado.

- Yo los llamo caquis, por llamarlo de una forma. – Urbión lavó la suya en el agua y le dio un fuerte mordisco. Zelda le imitó: era una fruta muy carnosa, como las fresas, pero al mismo tiempo le recordó a un plátano por el sabor. En verano, los niños se alimentaban prácticamente de esto.

- ¿Cómo supiste que no eran venenosas?

- Ah... Se las di a Leclas para que las probara, a ver si tenía suerte. – Urbión se rió, y Zelda le acompañó. – En serio, no sé... pensé que si crecía en un sitio tan bonito no podían ser dañinas. Les di un muerdo, esperé y no me pasó nada. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de los niños cuando las traje. Algunos no habían probado nunca una pieza de fruta.

- Me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido...

- Los niños siempre se aferran a la vida. – Urbión le dio otro muerdo, ansioso. Con la boca llena añadió. – Espero que sigan así, el próximo invierno. No soportaría perder a otro.

Zelda había presenciado la desesperada lucha del sheikan para salvar a dos niños, hermanos y de corta edad. Al final del invierno, los dos se pusieron muy enfermos, y, aunque Zelda había conseguido medicinas y ayuda del médico de Kakariko, nada pudieron hacer, excepto sostener sus manos mientras se iban. Ese negro recuerdo voló entre los dos, y les hizo callarse un buen rato. Para evitar ponerse excesivamente tristes, Zelda señaló la entrada de una cueva.

- ¿Y esa cueva¿Qué hay ahí?

- Nada bueno... – Urbión se puso más serio todavía. – Mi consejo es que no entres en ese lugar...pero sé que no me vas a escuchar y harás lo que te salga de las narices.

- ¿Pero qué hay, por qué te preocupas tanto?

"Siempre tan misterioso"

La voz de Leclas volvía a sacarla de sus ensoñaciones. No le gustaba que hubiera alguien espiando de forma tan descarada sus pensamientos. Recordó entonces que Link nunca le hacía ningún comentario sobre los recuerdos que le asaltaban. ¿Los habría visto¿Por qué nunca decía nada sobre ellos, y esperaba a que fuera la propia Zelda quien le contara?

"Porque es una persona educada." Le contestó Kafei.

"Bueno¿y yo no lo soy? Podría haber dicho que..." un capón bien dado calló la voz chillona de Leclas. El shariano se quejó amargamente, mientras decía. "Yo también le echo de menos, Zelda, pero hay que reconocer que Urbión a veces se comporta de una forma extraña. Nunca habla de su vida antes de encontrarnos en el orfanato. Tampoco me ha contado jamás como llegó hasta allí. Solo dice que no sabe quiénes fueron sus padres... Y después esta cuando se pone de los nervios con algunos lugares del bosque. No te extrañe que tenga sangre de sheikan. A veces parece brujo"

- Sabía que algún día entraría en esta cueva. – Zelda dijo esto en voz alta. Había llegado casi patinando sobre el hielo hacia la entrada de la pequeña gruta. En ese día de primavera, la primera vez que estuvo en la fuente, Urbión cortó la conversación en ese punto, y regresaron juntos.

"Cuando acertaba cosas así... me ponía los pelos de punta. Si Urbión estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que a estas alturas ya tendríamos el agua del hada y a Link a salvo..." escuchó decir a Leclas.  
"Pero no está. Conformate conmigo. Estoy dispuesta a entrar". Zelda, por si acaso, dejó el frasco con la medicina en la entrada. Comprobó que tenía semillas de ámbar, de verdad, y se colocó bien el traje. "Si a Link le pasa cualquier cosa, Kaepora no me lo perdonará..."

Zelda cruzó el umbral. En un primer momento, no notó nada especial: era una gruta como otra cualquiera, llena de estalagmitas y estalactitas, que en otras estaciones chorrearían agua, pero ahora las cubría una gruesa capa de hielo. Dio un paso al frente, decidida a terminar.

Los pies resbalaron. Zelda se vio lanzada contra una pared de piedra. Estuvo a punto de soltar la espada, pero por fortuna se agarró a una roca y pudo volver a ponerse en pie. A través del enlace telepático, Zelda podía escuchar las risas de Leclas y Kafei.

"¡No tiene gracia! Os juro que como os pille, os daré tal patada en el culo a los dos que se os van a saltaaaa..."

* * *

Kafei dejó de reírse. El grito de Zelda se interrumpió de repente, y tanto él como Leclas se miraron asustados.

- Zelda, Zelda... Contesta... – Leclas le dio un par de golpes a la superficie fría de la piedra telepatía. – Quizá se ha vuelto a resbalar.

- No, le ha pasado algo. – Kafei tocó la superficie, y no veía nada. – Esto no es bueno.

Leclas le vio morderse el labio. Acto seguido, Kafie cogió su boomerang y se abrigó con la capa.

- ¿A dónde vas¿Al bosque¡Estás loco! – Leclas dijo esto, pero él también estaba cogiendo el abrigo.

- A Zelda le ha pasado algo, no responde...

- Pero no podrás llegar. Incluso si usas a Dújar, la tormenta te impedirá llegar a tiempo.

Aunque Leclas tenía razón, Kafei no quería darse por vencido. Abrió la puerta, y el aire frío se coló en el interior de la casa de Afnara. Estuvo a punto de derribar a Kafei, pues la nieve le cegó y el aire le empujó de nuevo hacia el interior. La tormenta estaba en su peor momento. Leclas le ayudó a regresar al interior de la casa, y después cerró la puerta.

- Si encima nosotros también nos perdemos, no ayudaremos en nada¿no crees?

- Tiene que haber una forma. – la mandíbula de Kafei temblaba, no de rabia, sino de frío.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y, junto con el aire frío y copos de nieve, entraron unas cosas marrones. Una de ellas se depositó en el rostro de Leclas, y este la cogió: era una pluma, de al menos casi medio metro de largo. Iba a soltar un taco, cuando escuchó una voz grave y con un extraño acento.

- Yo puedo llevar a alguien al Bosque Perdido. – un corpachón bloqueó la entrada de nieve. Desde donde estaban, no pudieron ver mucho más que unos ojos amarillentos. – Me presento, soy Kaepora Gaebora. Saludos, Kafie Suterland y Leclas. – y ululó.

- ¡El búho¡Tu eres el búho gigante! – Leclas le señaló incrédulo. – Y yo que pensaba que Zelda se lo había inventado...

- Pa...parece bastante real. – Kafei tragó saliva. – Mucho gusto, señor... Gaebora. Estaría bien que nos llevara... Si no es molestia.

El búho movió las alas para quitarse un poco la nieve.

- Kafei, tu vendrás conmigo. Leclas, es mejor que te quedes y vigiles la piedra telepatía, para saber como está Zelda.

Leclas iba a protestar, pero Kafei no le dio oportunidad. Salió detrás del búho, se subió a su lomo y se agarró a las plumas. Cuando remontó el vuelo, el chico dio un grito de alegría. No se había imaginado nunca como sería volar, pero le resultó agradable ver desaparecer Kakariko a sus pies. Eso sí, la tormenta amenazaba con tirarle de Kaepora. Abajo, Leclas le dio una patada a un montículo de nieve.

- Aquí todo el mundo se divierte menos yo. – y regresó al interior de la casa.

* * *

- Ay, ay... ay...

Zelda estaba mareada. Se puso en pie despacio, tocando el suelo para asegurarse de que aquello era suelo firme y no más hielo. Aunque seguía resbalando, parecía menos frágil que la capa anterior.

No supo que pasó hasta que se vio cayendo por un tubo de hielo. El suelo se había quebrado bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos por el susto, y solo supo que había dado muchas vueltas, arriba y abajo, hasta aterrizar en el lugar donde se encontraba ahora: una gruta más grande, con hielo en las paredes y una extraña luz azul que lo cubría todo.

- Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día. – Zelda se aseguró de no haber perdido nada: su espada estaba clavada en un charco de hielo. Bajo la capa, podía ver el cuerpo de un pez muy quieto. En el interior de esta cueva hacía más frío incluso que en el exterior. Quizá esa fuese la señal de que por fin se estaba acercando a la malvada Reina de las Nieves.

La luz azul provenía de una sala más allá de donde estaba. Zelda avanzó despacio y con cuidado de no resbalar más, y sobre todo, no pisar hielo frágil. De esta forma, alcanzó el umbral y lo cruzó. Averiguó, nada más entrar, que la luz azul provenía de una enorme hoguera en el centro de una estancia, más fría (imposible, pero cierto) que todas las anteriores. A través de las botas, penetraba la escarcha. Su aliento prácticamente era sólido: al salir de la boca, se formaba una nube espesa de vaho que desaparecía convertida en una nube de copos.

- No tienes mucho tiempo, tu cuerpo no aguantará más de unos minutos.

La voz de la mujer, le vino de algún lugar detrás de la fogata. Zelda avanzó, golpeándose los brazos y moviendo las piernas. Si se movía, quizá podría calentar el cuerpo. Más allá de la fogata, sentada en un trono de hielo, la Reina de las Nieves esperaba sentada a que su visitante llegara hasta ella.

- Debes ser muy especial, si has sobrevivido a mi conjuro de hielo. – comentó, con voz tranquila.

Zelda extrajo la espada.

- Te vas a enterar, bruja. ¿Dónde está¡Como le hayas hecho daño, juro que te mato!

La Reina se rió. Señaló a su derecha, y entonces Zelda le vio.

Link estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Estaba con el rostro inclinado hacia unos bloques de hielo del tamaño de sus puños. Tenían extrañas incisiones, que encajaban con marcas y relieves de otros bloques. El príncipe estaba tan concentrado en el puzzle que ni se inmutó cuando Zelda le llamó por su nombre.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Zelda se acercó a Link y le tocó el rostro. Estaba tan frío como la Reina, y su piel se estaba volviendo de un tono azulado. Zelda se alarmó al ver que tenía los labios amoratados. Alrededor de la fea herida que se había hecho con el trineo había un cúmulo de escarcha.

- Le he liberado de sus emociones. Ahora no siente nada... Y es feliz. – la Reina señaló el puzzle. – Muy feliz.

- No es cierto. Si no siente nada, entonces no puede saber lo que es la felicidad... Este no es Link. – Zelda amenazó con la espada a la Reina. Esta se había puesto en pie. – Devuélvele a su estado original, rápido. Si no, morirá al salir el sol.

La Reina negó con la cabeza.

- Solo él puede quitarse el hielo del corazón, y no parece que sea ese su deseo.

"Dido me dijo que no podría vencerla con la espada" Zelda miró la hoja de su arma, que hasta entonces era de mucha utilidad. "Debo hacer que sienta otra vez, pero...¿cómo?"

- Te propongo un trato, puesto que eres valiente. – La Reina interrumpió su meditación. – Dale tres motivos a Link para regresar, y si alguno logra derretir el hielo de su corazón, entonces no me opondré.

Se sentó en el trono y llamó al príncipe. Este dejó el juego y se colocó frente a Zelda. Hasta entonces, la chica no se había dado cuenta de lo duro que era estar ante Link y que este ni la reconociera. Movió la mano frente a sus ojos azules, y no logró ni un ligero pestañeo. La Reina habló con voz melosa.

- Escucha a esta chica, y decide si quieres irte con ella o quedarte conmigo.

Link miró a Zelda con sus ojos inexpresivos.

"Chicos, hay que esmerarse. Tenemos solo tres oportunidades... y yo me estoy congelando". Zelda tocó la piedra, pero sólo percibió de forma lejana a Leclas.

- Link, recuerda... Tu madre, tu hogar... Lo que te gustaba pasear sobre Centella...

- ¿Y quieres regresar al lugar donde te tienen encerrado, donde no te dejan hacer lo que quieres? – la Reina se inclinó un poco. Link la escuchó, y dio un paso atrás, para acercarse un poco más al trono.

- ¡Eh, bruja, eso no vale!

- Solo expreso lo que leí en su corazón. – la Reina jugueteó con un trozo de hielo entre sus manos. En unas manos normales, ese trozo se habría derretido, pero en las de ella se hacía incluso más grande.

- Está bien... – Zelda tocó la piedra, pidiendo a Leclas que le dijera algo. El shariano le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le llegaba nada. "A Link le conmueven tantas cosas..." – Piensa en los niños del Bosque Perdido, Link. Te necesitan, para poder crecer sin ese impuesto injusto, piensa...

- Esos niños te odian. Has sido la causa de que hayan perdido sus hogares, sus familias, e incluso que hayan muerto sus amigos. – La Reina movió la mano, y Link dio otro paso atrás. – Sólo te queda una oportunidad, para salvaros los dos.

Zelda se miró a los pies. Una gruesa capa de hielo se había formado en sus botas, y empezaba a crecer en dirección a la cintura. Se estaba congelando, literalmente. El hielo avanzó tan rápido, que en pocos segundos tenía todo el cuerpo congelado, a excepción del cuello y la cabeza. Antes de que llegara al pecho, Zelda aferró la piedra telepatía.

"Leclas, grita más alto, que no te oigo..."

"Pregun... qué...haciendo...noches"

Le llegaban solo unas pocas palabras cortadas. Zelda las reunió, pero no le cuadraba. "Pregun...ta...qué...haciendo...noches". De repente recordó la última conversación que había tenido con el príncipe antes de que empezara esta rara aventura.

"Preguntale qué ha estado haciendo por las noches... Este Leclas, si está claro, ha estado estudiando..." Pero no se le ocurría nada más. Dido tuvo razón: Era una arrogante. Había supuesto que Link sería fácil de conmover... pero no había encontrado el sentimiento más fuerte. Antes de que el hielo le llegara a la barbilla, Zelda soltó sin esperanzas la siguiente frase:

- Link, recuerda qué has estado haciendo por las noches...

El príncipe parpadeó. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, y de sus cabellos y piel se cayeron trocitos diminutos de hielo. Una luz cálida brotó de su pecho, brilló y después se apagó hasta convertirse en un rescoldo mortecino.

- Pero ¿qué ha...? – vio a Zelda rodeada de hielo, y a la Reina de las Nieves que le miraba estupefacta.

- No puede ser... No puede ser... ¿Cómo te has quitado el trozo de hielo?

- Pues... – Link enrojeció. Recordaba de forma vaga haber estado haciendo un puzzle en el suelo, y también que Zelda le llamaba y él no le hacía ningún caso. – No tengo ni idea...

- Nadie lo había logrado antes... ¡Nadie! – la Reina agitó los brazos y levantó una nube de nieve, dirigida a dañar otra vez el corazón del príncipe, pero en esta ocasión, la luz brilló un poco más y cubrió a Link el tiempo suficiente para salvarle. El príncipe recogió del suelo una semilla de ámbar, y la lanzó a los pies de Zelda. El hielo se derritió, y la guerrera se vio libre por fin de la prisión, aunque tenía frío hasta en los huesos.

- Ahora sí que te vas a enterar, bruja. – Zelda recuperó la espada y se abalanzó sobre la Reina de las Nieves.

- ¡No, espera! – Link se interpuso en medio. Si no llega a ser por los reflejos de la joven, el príncipe habría caído muerto.

- ¿Qué espere el qué¿Qué me vuelva a encerrar en un bloque de hielo? Con dos veces, ya tengo bastante.

- No la vencerás con esa espada. – Link cogió su flauta. – Esto solo lo puede hacer un mago.

La Reina había iniciado otro conjuro. Zelda comprendió que Link tenía razón, y decidió darle tiempo para que pudiera ejecutar el suyo. Sacó el tirachinas y lanzó una semilla de ámbar. No le haría daño a la Reina, pero la distraería. La Reina había incumplido su palabra. El rostro frío y pálido se había convertido en una máscara de odio. Lanzó trozos de hielo puntiagudos a Zelda. La chica los esquivó saltando hacia atrás. En cuanto posó de nuevo los pies, y antes de resbalar otra vez, disparó una semilla de ámbar. Se estrelló en el estómago de la mujer. Su enemiga gritó de dolor, y lanzó más cristales. En esta ocasión, Zelda se protegió detrás del escudo.

- ¿Pero qué haces¡Date prisa, que no tengo muchas semillas!

Uno de los hielos rebotó y se clavó en la espalda de Zelda. Link estuvo a punto de soltar la flauta, pero Zelda, tras tambalearse, le gritó que continuara. La chica estiró la mano y se arrancó el trozo de hielo, mientras la Reina de las Nieves se reía.

- Basta con un simple rasguño... un simple rasguño, y ya tienes frío en el corazón.

Era cierto. Zelda sentía la sangre congelarse en su interior, corriendo cada vez más densa. Así era como había introducido el hielo en Link, a través de la herida de la frente. Sin embargo¿qué le habían dicho las tres desconocidas? Que Link había estado receptivo, triste, en el momento del conjuro. Zelda tuvo que sentarse. Le estaba doliendo terriblemente todo el cuerpo.

"Yo no estoy receptiva. No quiero dejar de sentir. Es lo único bueno que tengo..." y pensó en los momentos más felices... Recordó a su padre, el último día de las tres Divinidades que pasaron, cuando le regaló la funda de su espada... "Pero él ya no está... No le volveré a ver..." Una lágrima congelada salió del ojo derecho, mientras el izquierdo estaba seco. "Y tampoco volveré a ver a Urbión... ¿por qué estoy luchando¿De qué me sirve? Solo soy una cría, una cría estúpida que no sabe ni el nombre de su madre..."

- ¡Resiste! – Link parecía inmune al frío en el interior de la cueva. Colocó los dedos, se acercó la flauta a los labios y empezó a tocar. Los primeros compases fueron los de la "Canción de la Luz", como solía llamarla. La hoguera azul se apagó al instante, y en su lugar, aparecieron llamas naranjas y calurosas. Link, sin dejar de tocar, comenzó otra canción: La "Canción de Curación". Esta tuvo el efecto sobre La Reina de Las Nieves. La horrible hada gritó de dolor cuando la rodeó un halo morado. Se sentó en el trono y, con el cuerpo temblando. Poco a poco, la capa de hielo fino que la cubría se iba deshaciendo. El cuerpo perdió ese tono azul y frío, para volverse humano otra vez. Zelda seguía arrodillada en el suelo, con el rostro bajo y la mirada perdida.

- Zelda... – Link pensó que bastaría con el hechizo de curación, pero no le afectaba. Tenía que hacer lo que Zelda había hecho con él. Volvió a tocar la flauta, pero en esta ocasión la melodía que sonó era completamente nueva. Las notas eran un poco más alegres, y Link tocaba rápido, llevado por un frenesí. No vaciló al tocarla, pues la conocía muy bien. Poco a poco, el frío que había penetrado en Zelda desapareció, y la chica pudo ponerse en pie.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, cuando Link se acercó y volvió a tocar la Canción de Curación. La herida dejó de sangrar y se cerró.

- Ya ha pasado. – Link le devolvió la espada. La chica le sonrió. - ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser el mismo. – Zelda miró entonces a la Reina de las Nieves.

El trono estaba vacío.

- Se ha marchado. – comentó el príncipe. – Gracias a la canción de Curación, he podido eliminar el frío interior.

- ¿Y a dónde ha ido?

- Eso quizá nunca lo sabremos. – Link se cerró el abrigo. – Hay que salir de aquí, rápido. Debemos llegar a tiempo para salvar a Afnara.

La frase hubiera quedado más valerosa si Link no hubiera resbalado a continuación en el hielo. Zelda, entre risas, le ayudó a ponerse en pie.


	6. Epílogo El regalo

Epílogo. El regalo. 

- ¡Aaaatchíiiiiiiiiissss!

El estornudo sonó como un trueno, en la vacía sala del hospital de Kakariko. Zelda se sonó por quinta vez en menos de un minuto, y se acurrucó bajó las mantas. A su lado, ocupando casi toda la mesilla, había una cesta llena de dulces, unas flores hechas con papel, frascos con medicina y un montón de pañuelos de tela inservibles.

La puerta del fondo se abrió. Zelda le vio venir, y se tapó con las mantas:

- ¿A qué has venido, a reírte más de mí?

- No, vengo a saber como estás.

La voz de Link la sorprendió, pero de todas formas no se asomó.

- Leclas ha estado aquí hace un rato, burlándose porque yo suelo decir que nunca me pongo enferma. No comprendo cómo ha ocurrido... Tú eres un flojo y estás más sano que yo.

- Os dije que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento. – sintió el peso del cuerpo de Link al sentarse en la cama. – No me gusta hablar con una manta, prefiero ver tus pecas.

- Ya no tengo... estoy tan pálida que las he perdido. – Zelda volvió a estornudar.

- Vamos, asoma la cara, que tengo algo que darte.

Habían pasado dos días de la aventura en la nieve. Cuando salieron de la gruta, el temporal había empeorado más todavía (algo que Zelda nunca imaginó que fuera posible). Si no llega a aparecer Kaepora Gaebora, hubieran muerto congelados en el bosque Perdido. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando el búho gigantesco aterrizó frente a ellos, y más sorpresa fue ver a Kafei sobre el lomo. Zelda recogió el frasco de cristal, antes de que se le olvidara. Kaepora apresó a Zelda con una de sus patas, a Link en otra y regresaron a villa Kakariko, donde los vecinos continuaban sus fiestas de las tres Divinidades. Tuvieron que hervir el agua de la fuente y dársela a Afnara como si fuera un té, pero la señora respondió enseguida. A la mañana siguiente se encontraba como una rosa... Link tenía la herida fea de la frente y la muñeca torcida por culpa de la caída del trineo, pero aguantó más tiempo despierto que el resto.

No se podía decir lo mismo de la guerrera. Al alba, se quedó dormida en el salón de la casa, y Leclas le hizo notar a Link que la veía más roja de lo normal. La fiebre comenzó esa noche, y fue tan alta que incluso estuvo delirando. Leclas y Link la llevaron al hospital, donde se quedó ingresada. Según el médico, Zelda había estado expuesta a temperaturas muy bajas, y probablemente acabó cogiendo una buena gripe. A Zelda le daba tanta vergüenza que la vieran enferma, que pasaba todo el día con unas cortinas alrededor de la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas.

Zelda apartó un poco la colcha, lo suficiente para ver el rostro pálido pero saludable del príncipe.

- Estoy "hodible" – volvió a estornudar.

- No lo creo... – Link tiró un poco de la manta. – Vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

- No quiero...

- Pero si ya te he visto.

Zelda se asomó un poco.

- ¿Cuándo?

- La primera noche estuve contigo, incluso intenté usar la Canción de Curación, pero no funcionó. Ayer estuve descansando todo el día, y esta mañana me acerqué a verte, pero estabas dormida.

Zelda bajó las mantas al fin y se sentó. Link la miró detenidamente, y declaró que la veía igual que siempre.

- El médico me ha dicho que en un par de días, vuelves "a darnos la lata" como dice Leclas. – Link tenía algo sobre las rodillas, una especie de libro muy delgado.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Esto es... – Link enrojeció. – Pues verás...Curiosamente, tiene mucho que ver con lo sucedido en la cueva de la Reina.

- ¿Eh? – Zelda, intrigada, volvió a estornudar. Por educación se apartó del príncipe. - ¿Has encontrado algo sobre esa hada en la biblioteca?

- No... aunque no se me había ocurrido. – Link tamborileó los dedos sobre las pastas duras del librito. – Cuando me despertaste del hechizo, lo hiciste porque... me preguntaste qué hacía por las noches.

- Mejor no quiero saberlo. Cuando le pregunté a Leclas porqué sugirió eso, no quiso contarme nada... Y sospecho que...

- Escucha. Las últimas semanas, cuando me di cuenta de que íbamos a quedarnos para la festividad de las tres Divinidades, se me ocurrió hacerte un regalo. No sabía que darte, y quería hacerlo yo mismo. – le tendió el libro y Zelda lo cogió. – Feliz día de las tres Divinidades, con retraso. – y sonrió.

Lo que había tomado por un libro, era en realidad una especie de carpetilla compacta. La abrió, y en su interior había muchas hojas cosidas entre ellas, con pentagramas y notas. Zelda apenas sabía leer música, y se sorprendió que el príncipe le hiciera semejante regalo.

- La he compuesto yo, para ti. – Link le señaló el título. – "Claridad", para Zelda. A eso me he dedicado todas estas noches... Cuando tenga mejor la mano, podrás escucharla.

- Muchas gracias. Es curioso. – Zelda tanteó debajo de la cama. – Nosotros también teníamos un regalo preparado, alteza. Feliz día de las tres Divinidades, con retraso. – y extrajo un paquete para dárselo a Link. – Leclas tenía la absurda idea de que fuera yo quién te lo diera. Le daba algo de vergüenza.

- Gracias. – Link parecía muy impresionado. Decidir que regalar a alguien que parece que puede tenerlo todo, era complicado. Podrían haber optado por un libro o un objeto para escribir... Incluso una funda nueva para la flauta... Pero Leclas y Zelda no tenían mucho dinero, así que lo habían hecho ellos mismos. Link desenvolvió el paquete y se sorprendió mucho. – Pero si es Centella.

Le enseñó a Zelda la estatua hecha de madera de una yegua y un jinete sobre ella. Por las orejas largas de hylian, Link se reconoció.

- Es preciosa. Mi primer retrato ecuestre, jejeje...

- Aún tienes la herida. – Zelda se dio cuenta de una brecha casi naranja que cruzaba una parte de la sien derecha del príncipe.

- No es nada. – Link sonrió y le enseñó también la venda en la muñeca. – Nunca me he hecho daño¿sabes? Nunca me he roto un brazo ni una pierna, ni he sangrado. Cada vez que había algo que pudiera ser peligroso, me lo prohibían. No repetiría la experiencia, pero ahora sé que si no me arriesgo, no iré nunca a ningún sitio.

Zelda y Link se miraron. La chica le apartó un poco uno de los mechones rubios que le molestaban constantemente en los ojos. El chico se sonrojó y se atrevió entonces a coger la mano de Zelda.

- Les comprendo muy bien, la verdad es que te echaría mucho de menos si te ocurriese algo. – murmuró Zelda. De todos los hechos de esa noche, el que se había quedado profundamente marcado en su memoria eran los ojos inermes del príncipe. - ¿Ves lo que hace estar enferma? Sólo digo tonterías...

Y apartó la mano. Link iba a decirle que él también la echaría de menos, cuando un estallido procedente del exterior les alertó. Zelda casi salta de la cama y coge su espada, pero el príncipe le contó enseguida que se trataba de un regalo de don Obdulio a la villa de Kakariko.

- Son fuegos artificiales. – Link vaciló.

- ¿Nunca los has visto? – Zelda cogió su partitura.

- No, pero no importa. Me quedo contigo.

Zelda se rió.

- Yo saldré dentro de un rato, bien abrigada. Anda, ve a verlos. Te gustarán. – Zelda volvió a leer el encabezamiento de la partitura, escrito con una letra elegante y alargada.

- Cuando acaben, regreso a por ti. Hasta ahora. – el rostro del príncipe se iluminó como cuando a un niño le prometen un juguete nuevo. Salió casi corriendo del hospital.

Zelda se despidió de forma vaga. Estaba mirando el regalo de Link con más detenimiento. Había algo en el título que le resultaba conocido, familiar... Leyó la palabra "Claridad" en voz alta varias veces, y entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- Clara... Clara...Esparaván. – acarició las notas. Reconoció un do, luego un sol... poco a poco tarareó los primeros pentagramas, y descubrió que se trataba de algo parecido a una nana. – Mi madre se llamaba Clara.

Los compases se parecían a esa nueva melodía que Link tocó dentro de la cueva, y que logró liberarla del frío. Pensó que había sido una versión nueva de la Canción del Tiempo, pero no, era esa nana. Era muy extraño... Link había revivido gracias al recuerdo de haber compuesto esa canción para ella.

Se secó las lágrimas. ¿Cómo lo había hecho¿Habría sido casualidad, era cierto que las habilidades mágicas de Link le permitirían ver el futuro o el pasado, como alguna vez escuchó decir de los magos? Le importaba bien poco. Se sonó la nariz, buscó la bata gruesa del hospital, y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.


End file.
